Circumstances
by Gonah H. Inaraku
Summary: Crowley asks Azzy if he wants to go out. will the angel accept the demon? warning: slash azzyCrowley pairing. COMPLETE
1. Friends are friends forever, Right?

Circumstances

By, Gonah Hawking Inaraku

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Hope you haven't missed me too bad. (Yeah right) well, here's my latest, a little story I came up with in typing class. It's azzy/crowley so if you don't like it don't read it bla bla bla…

Disclaimer: Don't own (if I did you'd see a lot more of those heavenly bodies) They are owned by Terry Pratchet and Neil Gaiman.

Aziraphale couldn't believe his ears. Here, the demon he had known for over half a century was asking _him_ on a… d.. a…a date? This was impossible, they weren't drunk, maybe he had imagined it and heard the wrong word… "Excuse me dear, what was that?"

The demon blushed in a very out of character way, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to see a movie and grab some food. I don't know, like… a date?"

"Are you, sir, asking to court me? It's been two-thousand years, and _now_ you decide to take up the offer**(1)**?" The angel started turning red in the face, whether it was from anger or embarrassment was beyond Crowley (after all, he had hoped the angel had forgotten the whole incident). "You… you, insolent little cretin."

"Well… at least you know that I've thought it all the way through." The suave hellion felt he was starting to loose what little grip he had when he saw that the angel was not amused. He plunged on digging his hole deeper, "I figure, first we go to the Ritz; I know you love their Double-devil-chocolate-cakes." he gave a sly grin toward the angel, remembering his partial addiction to the cocoa bean**(2)**, "Then, we'll go see that new movie, you know the one Johnny Depp**(3)** is staring in, ummm… what was it called…P- something…"

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" the angel asked with a flicker of hope.

"Yeah, that's the one, and then I'll go grab some bread and we'll finish the night at the pond, with a little music… that _isn't_ 'The Best of Queen'," he said with a half grin. "And then… I don't know, we finish the night at your place or mine." He blushed so violently at this that the blonde angel would've sworn he was choking, if it had actually been a possibility.

He pondered this, rolling it over in his mind, trying to think whether he wanted to forgive his 'friend' of six million years or tell him to shove up his nose.

"I mean, you can forgive me one indiscretion right?" the demon continued, "I mean, I wasn't running away from you, I just didn't see why we had to jump into a relationship." Crowley started to chuckle to himself. "And besides it was pretty funny seeing your face when I jumped on the boat." he ignored the fact that the angels face began to fall at remembrance of that feeling, "And then, when I saw you on the mainland, it was like seeing a ghost." Know his face seemed to be taking a suicide mission off of his head. "I'm glad we'll be able to go out now though, I just wasn't ready, and I figured you could wait a few years. So, whadya' say angel?" he smiled hopefully at his companion.

With no hint of emotion on his face, Aziriphale stated coldly. "Tell you what, dear, I'm going to take a boat over to America and I'll get back to you in say… two hundred years, ok?" With that the angel stood up and started to walk out the door.

Crowley could feel his heart, however fake it may be, leap into his throat. Or maybe it was just vomit, either way he began to get a sick feeling at the prospect of what he was hearing. What the angel was saying was close enough to being rejected. "Azzy, Ziri, c'mon, that was like, forever ago, I didn't mean it, I.. I was just.. O fer cris-… I mean, o what the hell, fer Christ's sake Azzy, I'm sorry"

He started to chase after his friend when an old waitress stopped him by tugging on his black, leather duster. "Oi, you, where dya' think yer going?" her face was blushed pink with the weezing-puffyness of the old ladies you often find in diners who can't seem to keep out of other peoples' business. "You ain't leavin' withou yer bill!" she exhaled in a wheeze of greasy onion breath.

Crowley's eyes seemed to be glowing behind his black shades**(4)**. "The bill isss paid now shove-of." he hissed at the woman, who couldn't find anything more enjoyable at the moment other then letting him go and cleaning up the table for another couple.

The angel was already a block and a half away by the time Crowley righted himself from the puffy-wheezy lady. Looking up and down the street he figured it was safe enough, and he snapped his fingers. Immediately a black Bentley drove sweetly by his side, like a dog heeling to its master. He jumped in and drove up to the angel, "C'mon, Azzy, I didn't mean to leave you like that, I swear to… umm, I swear." he gave a sheepish grin that, at any other time, would have made Aziriphale giggle like a small school-girl.

But, instead, the demon got a look that could freeze the fires of hell, "You know, it is one thing to turn down someone and want to be their friend again, even to ask forgiveness, after all, to err is human, to forgive, divine. But to dash away ones feelings by leaving on a boat without so much as a tip-of-the-hat is just… inexcusable! And then, to come back and ask me the same question? I know you are a demon, but I thought you had _some_ civility." and he turned smartly on his heal and started marching off to his bookshop.

"Shit," Crowley said as he sat back dejectedly, "I sure did fuck that one up.", he started to turn of to the highway to his own apartment.

**(1)**back in the seventeen hundreds, when Aziriphale and Crowley had been reinstated in America, the angel got up all of his courage and asked his demon friend out for a date, maybe go and see the fireworks, if he wanted watch some of the wars going on, things of that nature. Crowley had, as politely as a demon could, hopped a boat back to Merry Olde England and only found the angel again after about a hundred years, at which point Azzy still wasn't talking to him.

**(2)**Referance to 'An Amusing Account of Angelic Addiction' made by H.J. bender

**(3)**One of the best actors on this planet and in both worlds. (Heaven and Hell still can't figure out which way he'll go.)

**(4)**Or more likely were

And that's it, should I continue? please read & review. I would be really pleased, thank you.


	2. Which came first? the angel or the demon

Circumstances

Day 2

By Gonah Hawking Inaraku

Disclaimer: Survey says. Nope, I still don't own Crowley and Azzy-poo

Crowley was on the phone with Anathema Devise. He didn't know why he had called her, after all, what did a human know about demon and angel matters? But still, here he was, talking to her, telling her his inner most feelings for his friend of millions of millennia. At the moment he was talking about what had happened three-hundred years ago. (Of course, he's excluding the fact that it was three-hundred years ago and what he and Aziraphale actually are.) "And so then this angel of a man walks up to me and says, 'So, Crowley, I has just thinking, would you like to go out on a date?' I had no idea what to say. So I kinda you know… left." as he was saying the words he could feel how stupid he was sounding and how cruel it was to do that to the angel.

Anethema sighed into the receiver, how could men be such idiots at love? "Crow, honey, this is big stuff. You really broke his heart, think about it, you're going crazy now, and all he did was say that you were rude and despicable. At least he didn't leave you hanging, thinking maybe you had a chance and he was just shocked. Give him some time dear; I'm sure he'll come around. After all, you say you two have been friends forever right? It will all work out eventually, love."

Crowley couldn't believe how much better he felt, just being told by this human that everything would be ok, he felt she was right and everything would be ok. "Thanks Ann, you've been a real sweet-heart." Finally feeling relief of the whole deal he let his mind wander. "So, how's the Newt?"

"Oh he's doing well, still working with that damned Shanks as a 'witch hunter'. But, he does have a job lined up as a computer salesman. Oh, and you'll never guess what's happened for us!" She paused for effect. "We're having a baby!"

Crowley smiled into the phone. "That's good, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We aren't sure, by doctor means. But I know for a fact that it's a girl." She seemed proud of herself for knowing.

"That's great. Hopefully she'll take from her mothers' side of the gene pool. Listen, I gotta go see a man about a date. I hope you and Newt do well..", he paused, "And, Ann?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You'll keep this between us right? You know, the whole 'I suck' thing?"

"Of course, I'd never tell another man's love life, that'd be just rude."

"Thanks, goodbye."

"Good luck, bye"

As he hung up the phone, Crowley could feel his courage rising, and preyed to... good luck that he could make up with his best friend.

As Aziraphale put the last book on the shelf, he felt a pang of guilt wash over him. This was not anything new, he had been feeling these waves of guilt since the morning before and had been trying to ignore them, to no avail. Each time he was reminded of how he had felt when Crowley had flatly refused him, and then he thought of how out rightly rude he had been to the demon. He really should forgive the boy, after all 'to Err is human, to forgive divine'. The blonde angel sighed. How could it be this hard to find the right answer to a simple problem like this? Slowly, he walked to his chair behind the counter and started reading a novel by some man named Gaiman to try and calm his nerves and sort it all out.

_ring_

He knew who that was.

_ring_

The only one who could possibly know his number. **(1)**

_ring_

_click_

'What am I supposed to say?' sigh and a different voice 'I dunno, just tell it who you are and to leave their number.' short pause and the first voice starts again 'That thing? Why would I want to tell it my number and who I am?' short cry of frustration 'It's recording you so people will know they have the right place, you-'

_beep_

"Azzy?" Short pause "Azzy? Are you home? Listen, I'm gonna swing by your place soon, ok? Ummmm…. Listen I'm sorry, I shouldn't of" sigh "I'll tell you when I get there"

_click_

The angel sat there for a second longer, hoping to hear the voice again, begging it to tell him more about what he should do next. When it didn't tell him anything more he stood up and walked towards the phone, and pressed the 'replay' button. "Azzy?" And he listened to the voice that he knew he loved to hear.

"What am I going to do?" The angel heaved a sigh that would have brought the stoutest hearted men to tears.

About ten minutes later Crowley was knocking at the door. Aziraphale hadn't moved from his spot by the phone. "Azzy? Hey, you in there angel?"

Slowly, like a dream, the blonde man walked toward the door. "Crowley…" He knew the demon didn't have to nock and be invited in, that he was only being patient for him. But, what did the angel want? Did he actually want the demon back? He pondered this question and came to the conclusion as easily as though someone had told him the answer.

"Come in dear." he said as he waved the door open for his friend. "What can I do for you?" A smile that was whole heartedly felt passed by his features as he first saw his old friend.

The demon was shocked that the angel was even speaking to him, let alone, being cordial and calling him 'dear'. He decided it would be best to be on his guard. "Listen angel, I'm really sorry about what I did three hundred years ago. I shouldn't have been that blunt with you. It's just, I didn't think it would be in your best interests to date me at the time. I mean come o-" He was stopped by a delicate white finger on his lips.

"So you're saying it is in my best interests now?"

He blushed. "No… It's just…" Without warning, the demon bent down to the angel and held his face in his hands. "I can't stop thinking of you now." And he kissed his blessed crush**(3)**.

The angel smiled and said jokingly. "Aren't you supposed to take me out to dinner first?"

For a second Crowley couldn't comprehend what the angel had said let alone what he could possibly mean. When it finally sank in, he grinned like a small school boy getting a dirty mag. "Fine, for dinner we'll have Chinese 'Kreem ofsum yunguy' ok?" And picked up his mate like a groom would carry his bride, and they walked off into the sunset. **(4)**

**(1)**Crowley had finally convinced Aziriphale to get an ansaphone, mainly so that if he was mad he still had to listen to Crowley talk.**(2)**

**(2)**Yes this led to many, many prank calls.

**(3)** It was really only a short meeting of lips. maybe not even a meeting just a passing through, 'o, hey, how are you?' kind of thing.

**(4)** except it wasn't a sunset, it was an ill lit room with a very comfortable bed… no comment….

**The End**

And that's the end of my amazing story… Was it to swishy? Mooshy? Fluffy? Tell me! please R&R pleeeeeezzzeee! I'm begging you. I hoped you all liked it


End file.
